otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Arcology
Category:OtherSpace:_Millennium_Technology Category:OtherSpace:_Millennium_History category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica Arcologies are structures that exist primarily on Sivad to house large numbers of people in a relatively small space. Most of them also have the benefit of being able to use the ocean to build in, allowing many more people to live on Sivad than otherwise possible. Arcology History *3037: First arcology forerunner completed in the Naeco Ocean to support stasisdenum mining operations. Nothing more than a larger than normal mining platform with additional residential capacity and support for the operation. *3039: Mining project associated with the arcology deemed a failure, and the project ends. Arcology sold shortly thereafter. The new owners use the arcology as a tourist attraction, gaining enough revenue to keep the arcology functional. Ultimately, a substantial portion of the old residents end up staying. *3042: Aquatic mini-arcologies are designed and marketed, mostly to research groups wanting to perform long term studies. A couple are sold, and the model is slightly profitable for the manufacturers. The only difference between these arcologies and normal research vessels are the much larger size, so that more work may be conducted on site (including extensive lab facilities, as well as features such as more advanced docking features to support other ships, such as submarines. *3047: The Enutpen Aquafarm is founded off the coast of Ynos, built on a derivative of the aquatic mini-arcologies put into use by research teams just a few years before. Through desalinization processes, as well as efficient energy sources, food is easily created at sea. A few Sivadians, and several more Specialists, reside on the Aquafarm, but it is primarily for production, rather than living space. *3048-3078: After the success of the Enutpen Aquafarm is established, other, similar, facilities are built. Most of these are for production of food or mining operations. Their support facilities are rather sparse, as they often house mostly specialists and a few administrative personnel. While the costs of building the arcologies is high, many of these projects turn into financial successes. Those that fail are salvaged and torn down. *3229: With a rapidly growing population, the first true arcology enters production. Unlike the previous constructions, which mostly exist for industrial applications, this one proclaims it will be a full fledged city and will be able to house a million people. The project is finished in 3240. While small by modern standards, it is several times larger than any of its contemporaries. *3354: The Ynos arcology is completed, surrounding the entire west coast of the city. This begins a series of other arcologies being built by municipalities to accommodate the growing population of Sivad. *3940: Considered the largest and most expensive arcology to build to date, the Enaj Arcology project is completed. Not only is the arcology huge, going both above and below ground, it covers areas in the ocean, and is even equipped with modular technology so that the arcology may expand at a later time. The system works around a series of several sub-arcologies, each conceivably able to operate independently. The arcology attracts the elite, the ambitious and thus grows. By 4000, approximately 100 million call the Enaj Arcology home. It should be noted, however, that much of the arcology surrounds Sanjuni, rather than Grand Enaj.